ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman: Last Son of Krypton
Superman: Last Son of Krypton is a 3rd-person, open-world superhero video game developed by Rocksteady studios. This is the 4th superhero video game made by Rocksteady, as well as their 4th game based around a prominent DC character, this time being Superman. It revolves around the origins of Superman as well as some of his early adventures. The style is something of an amalgam of the DC Animated Universe, movies, comics, & smallville series. Game play & Plot The game play is very similar to that of The Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction & the Batman: Arkham games. The player, as Superman, must learn to master his powers while keeping the city of Metropolis safe from Crime, Super villains, Alien Invasion & Disasters. Among the usable powers, Superman has Super Strength, Speed, Durability, & Senses (mainly Hearing & Vision as well as Heat & X-Ray vision) as they evolve & get more powerful through an upgrade system. Unlike other Superman games, LSK features a health bar system, which means that Superman IS capable of being hurt in the game (depending on the enemy & weapon; humans & ordinary human firearms cannot physically hurt Superman, while advanced human weaponry may do some minimal damage. Aliens & alien weaponry can possibly do some substantial damage). There are several forms of Kryptonite is present within the game, namely Green (which deactivates all powers while draining health while having a blue-k effect on Bizarro), Red (which has a random effect upon each exposure), Blue (which has a green-k effect on Bizarro while doubling the strength of Superman's powers), & Gold (which shuts down all of Superman's powers for 60 seconds). The story begins on the distant world of Krypton, which has lost the A.I. Brainiac and has been experiencing several seismic anomalies over the last few weeks, the leader of the military General Dru-Zod (along with a few companions) has been apprehended for attempting a rebellion against the elders. The chief scientist, Jor-El, sentences his former friend and his allies to imprisonment in the Phantom Zone. A short while after this, the planet begins to break down; in an attempt to ensure the survival of his race, Jor-El and his wife, Lara, send his son Kal-El off to a distant planet where it's younger sun will empower his DNA with god-like powers. The small rocket escapes the destruction of Krypton and arrives on Earth; namely in the fields of Smallville, Kansas, where he was taken in by the Kents & given the name Clark. Characters Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman by Tim Daly: The main character of the game. He is the biological son of Jor-El & Lara & adopted son of Johnathan & Martha Kent. He eventually discovers his heritage and decides to protect the people of Smallville and Metropolis while using his reporting job at the Daily Planet to get close to the action Lois Lane by Dana Delany: The Daily Planet's top reporter & Clark Kent's/Superman's love interest Jimmy Olsen by: Perry White Prof Emil Hamilton Mercy Lex Luthor by Gene Hackman: Bizarro by Tim Daly Imperiex Volcana Parasite Kalibak Atomic Skull Titano Ultra-Humanite Sequel: The next installment of the series is Superman: Man of Steel, which is based around his later adventures during the height of his popularity among many people in the world Category:Rocksteady Studios Category:Superman Category:DC Comics